marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Out of Time (Disney+ film)
X-Men: Out of Time is an animated Disney+ original movie, loosely based off of the 2013 series All-New X-Men. Cast *Josh Keaton as Scott Summers / Cyclops (Past) (Only Appearance) **Josh Keaton as Scott Summers / Cyclops (Present) (Only Appearance) (Death) *Tara Strong as Jean Grey / Marvel Girl (Past) (Only Appearance) **Tara Strong as Jean Grey / Phoenix (Present) (Only Appearance) (Shown in Flashbacks) (Death) **Tara Strong as Jean Grey / Xorn (Future) (Only Appearance) (Death) *Jason Marsden as Bobby Drake / Iceman (Past) (Only Appearance) **Jason Marsden as Bobby Drake / Iceman (Present) (Only Appearance) **Jason Marsden as The Ice Golem (Future) (Only Appearance) (Death) *Dee Bradley Baker as Hank McCoy / Bigfoot (Past) (Only Appearance) **Dee Bradley Baker as Hank McCoy / Beast (Present) (Only Appearance) **Dee Bradley Baker as Hank McCoy / Beast (Future) (Only Appearance) (Death) *Troy Baker as Warren Worthington III / Angel (Past) (Only Appearance) **Troy Baker as Warren Worthington III / Archangel (Present) (Only Appearance) *James Arnold Taylor as Professor Charles Xavier (Present) (Only Appearance) ''(Shown in Flashbacks) (Death)'' *James Arnold Taylor as Charles Xavier II (Future) (Only Appearance) *Steven Blum as James Howlett / Logan / Wolverine (Present) (Only Appearance) **Steven Blum as James Howlett / Wolverine (Future) (Only Appearance) (Death) *Danielle Nicolet as Ororo Munroe / Storm (Present) (Only Appearance) *Matt Lanter as Alex Summers / Havok (Present) (Only Appearance) *Ashley Johnson as Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat (Present) (Only Appearance) **Ashley Johnson as Kate Pryde (Future) (Only Appearance) (Death) *Robin Atkin Downes as Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler (Present) (Only Appearance) *Chris Cox as Piotr Rasputin / Colossus (Present) (Only Appearance) **Chris Cox as Piotr Rasputin / Colossus (Future) (Only Appeearance) (Death) *Stephanie Lemelin as Laura Kinney / X-23 / Wolverine (Present) (Only Appearance) *Christopher Eccleston as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto (Present) (Only Appearance) *Kelly Hu as Raven Darkholme / Mystique (Present) (Only Appearance) *Grey DeLisle as President Alison Blair / Dazzler (Future) (Only Appearance) (Cameo) (Death) *Greg Cipes as Franklin Richards / Phoenix (Future) (Only Appearance) (Death) *Roger Craig Smith as Steve Rogers / Captain America (Present) (Only Appearance) (Cameo) *Travis Willingham as Thor Odinson (Present) (Only Appearance) (Cameo) *Jennifer Hale as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch (Present) (Only Appearance) (Cameo) *Laura Bailey as Liz Allen / Firestar (Present) (Only Appearance) (Cameo) *Nolan North as Doctor Stephen Strange (Present) Only Appearance) (Cameo) *Crispin Freeman as Nathaniel Summers / Cable (Future) (Only Appearance) Plot Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Beast, and Angel are all finally getting used to their place in the mysterious Xavier Institute and adjusting to their roles as mutant role models. However, when a future version of Beast arrives and informs them of a horrible tragedy yet to come, the X-Men accept their first official mission to travel into the future! Trivia *Josh Keaton returns to voice a main character for the second time in the Disney+ animated films, this time voicing Cyclops. He had previously voiced Hank Pym in Captain America and the Avengers. *Many aspects of the storylines All-New X-Men and Battle of the Atom are altered for the purposes of the storyline. The future X-Men wound up all being under the control of Charles Xavier II, who escaped into the timeline to avoid his future being erased. *Certain story points were heavily inspired by the comic book arc Days of Future Past. *During the 1 year time jump montage, the past version of Hank McCoy is shown learning sorcery from Doctor Strange. *The Fantastic Four are mentioned by name, but do not physically appear. Franklin Richards appears as a member of the future X-Men and the host to the Phoenix Force. *The Avengers make a cameo appearance in this film, consisting of a roster inspired by the original comic run of Uncanny Avengers. *Liz Allen, traditionally a supporting character of Spider-Man, appears in this film as Firestar, a member of the Avengers Unity Division. This is inspired by her status as a mutant in the Ultimate Marvel Universe. *This film features the past version of Bobby Drake seeing his future, and finally accepting the fact that he is gay and that he doesn't want to hide it anymore. *James Arnold Taylor voices both Professor Xavier, and his son, Charles. Category:Movies Category:Created by Kid Marvelette Category:Disney+ Category:Disney+ Original Marvel Animated Movies